


Hidden Thoughts

by Angel_Fantasy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Fantasy/pseuds/Angel_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on Kanda's thoughts as he battles his newly awakened friend-turned-enemy, Alma. Set from DGM chapter 195 and onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man or any of its characters. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

 **A/N:** First post here, I'm a little nervous but I'm sure everything will be alright once I get the hang of doing it here. Also posted on ff.nt. It was published for the first time on June 6, 2010. 

* * *

**-x- Kanda's POV -x-**

" _You're looking so cool now, Yuu."_

Gee, like that's something to fuss about. I am, so what? Get over it, dammit.

" _What's your life been like? What'd it feel like to be the only one to survive?"_

Why the hell do you want to know these fucking things so much? Aren't you dead set on killing me, you crazy bastard?

" _Do you... have friends?"_

Friends? Why are you asking me that with such a bitter-insane expression on your face?

" _Do you... have friends?"_

Che. Of course not. Why should I?

" _Do you... have friends?"_

Idiot.

'Friends' would worry over me and keep me from doing my job.

'Friends' would constantly ask for my help, never growing independent.

'Friends' would fuss over unimportant things.

'Friends' would try to brainwash me with stupid morals and beliefs that are completely useless in real life.

'Friends' would just get in my way all the time.

'Friends' would be a weakness to me on the battlefield.

And they would... end up hurting me just like you did back then, Alma.

" _It's because you survived that I became an Akuma!"_

My only friend, and my worst enemy.

* * *

**A/N:** If all goes well with this drabble, a second story should appear soon for your viewing pleasures.

AF


End file.
